Standing Stones
by Deianeira
Summary: It started as a great love affair, which turned into deceit, lies, and betrayal. Will Llewellyn's secret come back to haunt her? Or will she forego the biggest test of her life?
1. Introduction

I do not own any of the Characters from LOTR, except for my own.

This is my first attempt at a fanfic, please bear with me.

**Standing Stones **

**Introduction:**

I stared at my reflection as it whispered on the banks of the river. My long flowing red hair gently kissed my face as a cool breeze began to ignite. I thought back on the times I had spent with him. I thought back when my life was free, when I had a choice. But my choice was fatal, one that I would regret for all of time. I lay back on the grassy banks and closed my eyes. I could envision him just as he was, the last time I saw him. I wasn't free anymore. I wasn't free from this pain, from all the agony that three words had caused me. The power of words is remarkable, either damaging or loving. It started as a great love affair, which turned into deceit, lies, and betrayal, it caused my husband and myself to lose each other's trust and love. See, things began rather strangely. My whole life is based on one simple lie. Or at least I thought it was a simple lie. Who was I really? I couldn't even tell you anymore. I've been so caught up in everything I started to forget the truth. This really all began when my mother had told me I was to be married. What was she thinking? I didn't want to be forced into marriage, especially with someone I have never met. This is was got me agitated. I did not want to be in this situation. I had to leave. Unfortunately, it seems as though it might have been better had I stayed.

Love can bind two people together so strongly that it starts to cloud one's judgment, as it did mine. I once thought that I had love in the palm of my hands, until one fateful day it was taken all away from me in a fit of rage. If it wasn't for him, then all this wouldn't have happened. But now I cannot turn back the hands of time. What's done is done, and I will have to live with the consequences for the rest of my life.

Slowly I opened my eyes, staring straight up into the clouds above me. My thoughts were flooded of him. It had been years passed since he had left. Why was I still feeling this way? I know why; it's because I still love him, and I still believe that I will one day see him again; whether in this world or the next. This is my story.


	2. Awakening

_**Chapter One: Awakening**_

**_"In one of these lonely Orkney Isles, there dwelled a maiden fair. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were blue, she had red flowing hair." Loreena McKennitt_**

I had always known this day would come. The day I would be old enough to make my own decisions. Still, my mother insisted she knew what was best for her only daughter. Time had come for me to leave home. It was time for the little girl that my mother loved so dearly to make a life of her own. Of course she wanted me to marry more than anything. She said what kind of injustice I would be doing to the family name if I didn't get married and bare children. Injustice I thought. What the hell was she talking about? I know she wants the best for me, but sometimes she can pose too much of a nerve.

It was time that I venture outside of my small village and into the kingdom where I can live my life to the fullest. There had always been something missing in my life, something that I could not grasp. All my life I had people to do things for me. I wanted to do things for other people. I decided that when I got to the kingdom I would seek out a job as a caretaker. The least I could do is to take care of someone else that was not as fortunate as I.

Of course my family had planned on my marriage to a Prince from another land; the vow that I had made to my family was about to be broken. I knew nothing of love, especially when it came to an arranged marriage. I did not want to be apart of something that I would not be happy in. But my family on the other hand, didn't care what I wanted. Whatever was in the best interest for them was good enough for me.

I have been traveling ever since that day I found out that I was to be married off. I wanted to hide. I didn't want anyone to find me. I had to get away and start a new life. But I needed to settle down first. I made up my mind; my new life was going to start tomorrow. I will be leaving for Mirkwood in the morning.

My journey began in the early morning; I had left before anyone in the house had awoken. I didn't want to see my mother cry. I didn't want to cry. I went out to the stables and grabbed my horse. I took one last look at my home. This was it; time to live out my life the way I wanted. It would be a 2-day journey to the city of Mirkwood. As I rode my horse through the forests, into the fields, and out in the open land, I reflected back on my life. I wondered if I could really make it on my own. I could not regret what I have chosen to do now. Looking back on things, maybe I should have second-guessed myself.

Dawn of the second day of my journey had begun. I packed up my belongings and headed out for the last part of the trip. It was a half days journey from here, a half day until my life began again. What was I going to do when I got to Mirkwood, I thought to myself. I didn't have a clue. All I knew was that I was determined to help people, in any way possible.

It was mid-day when I arrived. The town was alive with laughter and playfulness. It had been a long time since I have remembered those two things together. Standing there in the middle of the courtyard that day, man, if I would have known how things would have wound up…I might have turned back. I was suddenly pushed out of the way by an oncoming cavalcade of horses steered by elves. I was strangely pre-empted by the mysterious oncoming elf riding in the middle of the cavalcade. His eyes looked like they glared right through me. I could only manage to force out a half smile, while everyone else around me bowed to him. I had never seen such beauty in male elf before. I can't remember if I was in shock, or if I was so subdued by his magnificence, but I couldn't move. The cavalcade finally passed by and I was left alone in the middle of the courtyard.

It was beginning to get dark and the clouds started to move in. I had to find a place to stay for the night before the weather became torrential. All the places I went to were taken for the night. I guess I was a little late. I ventured out a little ways from the town to a neighboring forest. I decided to take my chances outside by setting up camp for the night. I was getting hungry, so I started a small fire and was about ready to prepare some soup before I went to bed, when a hooded person on a horse interrupted me. Strangely enough it was the same horse I saw earlier that evening. It couldn't be, I had thought to myself.

"Can I help you with something sir?" I had asked him.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself milady," he answered back.

"Well, I would have stayed in town, but all the rooms were full. Besides, I don't mind staying out here. I'll be okay." I told him.

I still couldn't see his face, so I had no idea who he was, or why he so concerned.

"You shouldn't be out here because of what has happened as of late."

"Which would be?" I questioned him.

"There have been attacks by wild animals out here. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, or worse."

"Well thank you for your concern, but like I said before, all the rooms are full. Besides, I can take care of myself." I told him sternly. I guess that was a mistake.

"Milady, I cannot have you staying out here by yourself. It is not safe. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"Who are you, anyways?" I asked. I thought I was the one who was supposed to take care of other people. Oh well.

"That is not important at this moment milady. But we really must be going now," he said.

I reluctantly packed up my things, got on my horse, and followed this strange man.

"Could you at least show your face to me, I'd like to at least see who I'm being kidnapped by," I said jokingly.

He threw off his hood and gave me a glare that could have lasted for days.

"That's not funny," he said.

"Hey, you're the elf from earlier this evening, the one riding into town," I said surprised.

"Forgive me milady, but I'm Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, the town that you're in now.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said confused. By this time Legolas had a strange look upon his face. I know what he was thinking. How dare her…

"Where are you taking me anyways?" I asked wondering where this strange elf was heading.

"I'm taking you back to my residence; I cannot have you stay out in that forest alone. It would not be a likely situation for you." He said.

"But I cannot take this offer from you. Just let me go back, I'll be fine." Of course arguing with a Prince was not going to get me anywhere but in trouble. I finally gave in and continued on with him. We reached the Palace gates where some guards promptly stopped us.

"Halt!"

"It is only I Faladon," Legolas said,

"And who is this? Another one of your whores you wish to bed?" he said angered.

"Faladon, mind your tongue, you're in the presence of a nice fine Elven Woman," Legolas said,

"Sir." Faladon said.

"Pay no mind to that silly guard." He said trying to reassure me. Whores, I thought, how interesting. My intrigue about this fine elf began to grow; I wanted to know more about him, more about his life. Now that I think about it, maybe I wished I never had wanted to know more; because more is what I got.

"Don't worry about it, I don't really care," I said to him looking into the distance.

We walked up the long pathway for what seemed like an eternity. Looking around at my surroundings, I could tell I entered a whole new world. It was a lot different than I had expected.

"Kind sir, how can I every repay you for your kindness? You know, you still could have just left me where I was. It was only going to be for one night." I said.

"You don't need to repay me milady, I only want to protect my people." He said.

"But I'm not part of your town, I would like to be, but as of yet I have only time to find a place to settle into before I can find a place to work where I can help people. I explained to him, I hadn't noticed that tears were streaming down my face. I guess the fact that I had left my home hadn't really hit me until that moment.

"Are you okay, um I never did catch your name?" Legolas asked.

"My name is Llewellyn," I said.

"And Llewellyn, milady, how do you propose you will help the people in my town?" he asked, wondering the full extent of this elves intentions.

"I don't exactly know yet, but I'll let you know when I figure it out," I giggled.

Our conversation could have went on for hours, It was getting late in the evening and I was starting to yawn uncontrollably. Legolas showed me to one of the rooms upstairs near his own. When I opened the double doors to this room, I was in amazement. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life before. The room was illuminated with bright candlelight, with the gentle smell of Jasmine in the air. I inhaled the scent as I continued to walk further into the room. 'This is amazing" I thought. Legolas walked me around the room to get me familiar with the place. In the next room there was a hall that led to the balcony that overlooked the garden down below. I could barely see the lake that ran through the palace's rear. The moonlight that shown through the clouds reflected off of the lake as the wind danced along the lake. By this time I would have wished I walked out of this room, out of this palace, and far away from this place. I might not be telling you this story if I had. Legolas graciously told me that a servant would be up shortly to see me off to bed and that in the morning breakfast would be served in my room. He also told me that if I needed anything he would only be a doorway down.

"I'll see you in the morning Llewellyn. I hope you have a good nights rest." He said before closing the door behind him.

I walked over to the bed and unpacked my bedclothes. It was rather chilly that night, so that when the servant had come in later on that evening she had lit a fire for me to keep warm. Strangely enough though, as if that night could have been any weirder, she confessed to me that before she had come in to bid me a night's sleep, Legolas had mentioned that a new visitor had arrived. When she had asked who this person was, he was vague, but he couldn't hide the emotion that he was conveying in his eyes and in his smile. The servant had told me that she knew it was a female elf that had arrived. She also said it had been a long time since she had seen the Prince like that. I know this may sound strange, but I had taken a liking to this fine Elf. Though we had only met briefly, I felt a connection like no other. Yeah, I know what you're thinking; it's too early to be sure. And at that point, you're right, I wasn't sure of anything.

I laid my head down on the pillow, snuggled under the warmth of the blankets, and closed my eyes.

'Wherein the deep night sky

The stars lie in its embrace

The courtyard still in its sleep

And peace comes over your face.'

Loreena McKennitt


	3. Castles in the Sky

_**Chapter 2: Castles in the Sky**_

"**_Which caught the eye and then the heart of one who could never be a lover of so true a maid or fair a form as she."_**

"Legolas, where are we going?" I could barely breathe from all of the running we were doing.

"There's no time to explain. Just keep moving and don't look back," he yelled.

What on middle earth was going on here? The only thing I could remember was being awoken and dragged out of bed by Legolas. The next thing I know I'm running for my life. In those few minutes where we were running out of town and through the forest, I thought back as to why I originally came here in the first place. It was really for my own selfish reasons. If I didn't come here, this wouldn't be happening.

"Legolas! Stop!" I yelled. I wanted to know what was going on. I was too confused and scared to keep running.

"We must not stop," he said.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why are they after us?" I said.

"Because of what has happened to us," he said.

"Which is?"

"My father overheard me speaking to Faladon last night. He knows about the child, and he knows about the marriage," he said.

"Wait, you told Faladon? How could you, you know he hasn't liked me since the first day I got here. You know he has it in for me," I reminded him.

"Yeah, well he now has it in for me too," he said.

Why would he go and do something like that for? I asked myself. No one has liked me since I got here years ago. The relationship between us has been a struggle. No one approves of us being together, especially his father. Now that I'm with child, things are only going to get worse; for him more than I. See, what no on remembers, I may not be from this place, but I am no less an elf from royalty than anyone from Legolas' lineage. But it doesn't matter.

"Look, over there," he pointed, "Go! Now!"

I ran as fast as I could to the cave that he had pointed out. But he didn't follow.

"LEGOLAS!" I yelled and yelled for him, but there was no answer.

Without warning I saw the Elves that were tracking us come to a sudden halt. The trees and brush were inhibiting my view, but I could make out a person standing in front of the elves. It was Legolas. My heart stopped. I closed my eyes because I knew what was to come. I then heard the sounds of arrows releasing from their bows. When I finally had the courage to open my eyes, everyone was gone. Legolas chose not to fight back to protect me. I guess he thought he knew what was best for me, for us. I collapsed to the floor in an agony of pain. This couldn't be real. I sobbed for what seemed like hours on end.

When I finally came to, I found myself back in bed. I looked around, confused by what just happened. Had I been out for that long? Was I being held against my will? Was this even real? I hesitantly rose from bed and walked towards the door and opened it. I slowly looked to my left, and then to my right. Nothing. I took a careful step outside and made my way over to Legolas' room. I knocked on the door. No answer and no response.

"Legolas?"

Still no answer. As if I wasn't worried enough as it was, I heard voices in his room. But it wasn't him. It was the voice of a female elf. She was giggling and laughing. It almost sounded like…okay maybe not. I turned the knob of the door and slowly opened it. To no surprise it was Legolas and another elf…in bed. My heart sank into my chest. He looked at me and continued on with himself. I suppose Faladon was right, I was just another one of his whores. I quickly found myself on the floor again after collapsing from the intense shock.

"When he passes me by he's a ray of light

Like the first drop of sun from the sky

And I know he's a king who deserves a queen

But I'm not a queen and he doesn't see me

When he dances he moves me to a smile

And I see everything near him shine

There's a grace in his ways that I can't contain

I haven't that grace oh, I haven't that grace

And the closer he gets I can't help but hide

So ashamed of my body and voice

There are boundaries we pass in spite of the war

But our own we can't seem to cross

She has a way that surrounds her so delicate

With a glory that reigns in her life she is also so much that she is not

These things I can't see 'cause he doesn't see me

There are things we can change if we just choose to fight

But the walls of injustice are high when he passes me by

He's a ray of light like the first drop of sun

From the sky and I know he's a king

Who deserves a queen someone other than me

So different from me"

If you've ever had one of those dreams that you could never wake up from, then you know where I'm coming from. I wanted to wake up badly. I didn't want to be stuck in this world anymore. That's just it though, they were just dreams, simply castles in the sky, but why were they dreams of him? I mean, I just met him, I know nothing about him. Granted, he is good-looking. My mother used to tell me that dreams were a way to see into the future. If this was my future, then I did not want it. I would rather turn around and go back to my home and face my consequences. It was not worth all the shame and hurt. I'm hoping that these dreams are from the lack of sleep as of late.

It was still dark when I awoke. The servants came in and brought food and drinks. The same servant from last night did tell me that Legolas would be in shortly to join me for breakfast. I went into the other room to change in case someone decided to come in. It was still a bit cold, so I grabbed a cloak that I had brought with me to warm me up a bit. I heard a soft rapping at the door and assumed it was Legolas.

"Come in," I said.

"So you're the one that's causing a buzz in Mirkwood. I didn't quite believe it myself until now. An elf that looks like no other…interesting. Tell me child, who is your mother and father?" the stranger asked.

"My mother is Llewellyndial and my father is Elduan," I answered back.

"Elduan…this name sounds awfully familiar. Where do you come from?" he asked.

"About a day and half's ride from here," I said.

"The name of the land child, what is it?" he insisted.

About this time is when Legolas walked in. He was surprised to see this person standing

before me.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Legolas asked.

"Can I not see who this elf is who is causing such a stir in my home?"

"Llewellyn, this is King Thranduil, my father. Father, this is Llewellyn," he said.

"Yes, we've met, thank you son. I'll be going now," he said while walking towards the door.

"My father can be very pushy at times. Pay no mind to that, it's in his nature to be that way when it comes to me. I'm the future King, and he's very protective towards me." Legolas began. If it where up to him, I think he'd already have me married off. But that's just his way of showing affection I guess," he finished.

"I thought arranged marriages where the thing nowadays? Back home I was supposed to marry another, but I didn't love this elf. So how could I marry him? Relationships are about love and trust, not what's in the best interest of the families, at least in my eyes," I said.

"That is very true Llewellyn, but in my father's eyes, what's best for the families is best for my father. Luckily for me, he has not chosen an elf for me to marry," he finished.

How did we get on this subject anyways? All this talk about love and marriage was making me sick. I came here for one reason, and one reason only, to help others. I was determined to meet my goal. And it didn't matter what it took.

"Let me ask you a question Legolas," I said.

"Okay," he said while taking a bite from his bread.

"I was wondering if you knew anybody in town that was seeking a caretaker. You know, a little bit of cleaning, some light cooking, things of that sort."

"Sort of like a servant, but not really?" he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess"

"You're in luck because I'm looking for one," he said.

"Well what a coincidence," I said sarcastically. "Image that, you're looking for one, and I happen to need the position."

"You did mention it yesterday, and I remembered. I figured you're already here, why make it harder on you," he said.

I could have taken that as an insult. But I guess he was right. I am looking for work, plus I already know this guy, well, sort of. I know what you guys are thinking, why pass up a chance to be so close to someone so handsome. But if I didn't take his offer, then this story would not have continued. So of course, I accepted his offer. I became Legolas' personal servant, of sorts.


	4. Breaking the Silence

**_Chapter 3: Breaking the Silence_**

**_"Across the lake in Sandwick dwelled a youth she held most true. And ever since her infancy he had watched those eyes so blue."_**

My life has started a new. I know it seems funny, someone like myself actually wanting to help others instead of looking out for my intentions only. But if you only knew where I was coming from. I had to get away from my old life, the life where my life was already planned out for me. I had a future husband waiting for me back home. I didn't even know who he was. I didn't want to live that life anymore. I wanted to be free.

Sunrise was before me. I awoke to the rays of the sun beating down on my face. I headed down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Legolas' food for the morning. Thereafter I would head up to his room to do a bit of cleaning. Walking around the corner to the entrance of the kitchen I overheard 2 other maids speaking of an arrival of a guest. They said something about a Princess visiting Price Legolas later this day. From the sounds of it, a great feast would be held tonight in honor of this guest. I passed it off as nothing and continued to do my work. Soon after breakfast was cooked, I brought the food up to Legolas.

"Prince Legolas," I said softly while knocking on his door.

"You may enter," he said.

"Here you are my Lord, all of your favorite fruits and breads. Some of the other workers let me know what you liked eating," I said while setting all of it on the table for him to enjoy.

"I have a favor to ask of you Llewellyn. There will be a feast tonight because some Elleth from Rivendell will be joining us for a while. My father thinks we would make a good match,"

"I see," I said.

"Total boredom has crossed my mind, but I guess I might was well enjoy my evening. If there's any way that you can try to make this night interesting for me, I would greatly appreciate it. Events like this for my father are always enjoyable, but for me, they are always painstaking. I just wish my father would leave my love life alone. I don't like being tied down unless it is by my own choice," he continued on.

"Well, I don't know what I could do for you my Lord. It is not like I could actually rescue you from tonight. I guess I could always kidnap you,' I said laughing.

"Funny," he scoffed.

"But if it is entertainment you want, than entertainment you shall have," I told him. "I bid you a good morning my Lord. I shall see you later tonight.

"Are you even going to tell me what your plan is?" he asked.

"You'll have to wait to find out."

Entertainment he wants, entertainment he shall have. Was I jealous of this Elleth who was arriving here later to spend her time with Legolas? Of course not. Would I make her stay comfortable and enjoyable, we'll just have to wait and see about that.

It was early morning and the house was astir. Preparations for Aislinn's journey have been going since last night. The guards had arrived late last night and were still resting from their travels. "Milady, it's time to wake up." Nienna said. "I'm up, I'm up," Aislinn yawned. "Milady, we mustn't be late. The guards arrived last night while you were sleeping. We're waiting for you Milady. There is enough time to bathe and have breakfast before we leave for Mirkwood." "Okay, okay, it sounds like you're the one who's visiting the Prince rather than me," she laughed. "I'm sorry Milady," Nienna said as she laughed too.

Aislinn bathed and had breakfast then proceeded to dress for their journey, a journey to a new life where she could marry a Prince and eventually become a Queen, if everything worked out right. So many emotions were running through her heart; excitement, nervousness, even being a little scared. She had never really been out of Rivendell, so she was scared about what was out there. She was assured by the guards and Nienna that everything would be okay.

They proceeded to the stables to start the ride to Mirkwood. It would only be a few hours until they reached their destination. Back at the Palace, preparations had begun. The Main Hall was transformed into a Grand Ballroom. Food, drinks, and festivities were all laid out for the guests. It was the talk of the town. Who could this unexpected guest be? I knew who she was. In fact I do believe long ago I met this Elleth. I doubt she would even remember me now. My mind was more concentrated on what I was about to do tonight in the presence of the Royal Court, and especially Legolas.

I spent most of the day cooking and setting up the Grand Ballroom. I was really starting to get tired. About the time I was going to my room to get ready for tonight, the main guests for tonight had arrived. I opened the door for them and proceeded to walk them into the Grand Ballroom where I introduced them to King Thranduil and Prince Legolas.

"If you do not mind my lords, I must get back to the kitchen for the final preparations," I said while bowing.

"That is fine," Legolas said.

The kitchen, I thought to myself. I was really going back to my room to get ready. Since I was fairly new around here, not many would recognize me tonight, except the King and Legolas. And since Legolas requested that I entertain him tonight, I do not see how the King could refuse. I proceeded to the wardrobe closet where I had a few dresses for special occasions, just in case I ever needed them again. I picked out the one that stood apart from all the rest. It is sparkling white rich panne velvet that has a delicate Elvin style woven braid border at the neckline and sleeves. The back of the gown has a beautiful V back with short skirt train. This one was my favorite of them all. This was supposed to be my wedding dress. But I think this occasion is special enough for me to wear it. I piled my long auburn hair on top of my head loosely, letting the small ringlets fall where they like. I left two long ringlets fall on either side of my face accentuating my face. My dark eyes where brought forth with lightly applied green coloring above my eyelids. I used some crushed red roses and a little bit of oil to use as a base color for my lips. On the outside I was ready, but inside, I was nervous as could be. What I was about to do, I have never done in front of people before. I was going to sing my heart and soul out for people I have never met before.

In the meantime, Aislinn was being settled into her room, which coincidently was right next to Legolas.

"Milady, the festivities downstairs are about to begin. The King is requesting your presence," the chambermaid announced.

"I will be right down," she said.

It was time for me to make my entrance. Regardless of what was about to happen downstairs between Aislinn and Legolas, my moment to shine was about to begin. Aislinn made her way to the staircase, where I literally bumped into her.

"Forgive me," I politely said

"There is nothing to forgive. Please, after you," she said.

"Why, thank you," I said.

Walking down those stairs made me realize where I was finally at, a world that I might not belong in. Back home, I was royalty, here I'm nothing. I had everything to prove to everyone. But this is where I wanted to be; this is where I needed to be.

The crowd below almost came to a stand still when I made my way down the staircase. I don't know if they were in shock to see me, or what it was. I locked eyes with Legolas. He quickly announced to the people that I was the entertainment for the evening. Everyone then continued talking once again. Right behind me was Aislinn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our guest for the evening, Aislinn from Rivendell," King Thranduil said.

Applause erupted from the people. I guess they had been waiting a long time for this night. They all wanted their Prince to have a Queen when he finally took the throne from his father. Legolas made his way over towards Aislinn, taking her hand in his; he led her over to the table where they would be sitting while dinner was being served.

"If you would all take your seats, I have special surprise for all of you," Legolas said.

"If you do not mind," he motioned towards me.

"Yes, my Lord," I said.

No one must have recognized me; otherwise I would have been in serious trouble. I should have been working this gathering, and not doing what I was about to do. I took center stage in front of the staircase where I was about to sing for all to hear. I took a deep breath and began my song.

The thundering waves are calling me home, home to you

The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you.

On a dark New Year's night

On the west coast of Clare

I heard your voice singing

Your eyes danced the song

Your hands played the tune

T'was a vision before me.

We left the music behind and the dance carried on

As we stole away to the seashore

We smelt the brine, felt the wind in our hair

With sadness you paused.

Suddenly I knew that you'd have to go

Your world was not mine; your eyes told me so

Yet it was there I felt the crossroads of time

And I wondered why.

As we cast our gaze on the tumbling sea

A vision came o'er me

Of thundering hooves and beating wings

In clouds above.

As you turned to go I heard you call my name.

You were like a bird in a cage, spreading its

Wings to fly

"The old ways are lost," you sang as you flew

And I wondered why.

The thundering waves are calling me home, home to you

The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you.

The room was in total silence. And then, Legolas stood up and started to applaud me. Everyone else followed his command.

"That was incredible. Thank you for your performance tonight," Legolas said.

Thranduil looked at his son in confusion. "Is that not one or your servants?" he asked.

"Yes Father, it is," Legolas answered his father sternly.

"She does have an amazing voice," Aislinn interjected.

The party went on for hours; to me it seemed like forever. I spoke with many of the guests but tried to remain as unnoticed as possible. Most of the townspeople asked me where I was from and how come they have never seen me until tonight. My answer was short and to the point, I did not want to take any attention away from Legolas and his guest.

"Aislinn, will you do me the honor of dancing with me before the night comes to an end?" Legolas asked.

"I would love to my Lord, but there is no music to dance to," Aislinn said.

"Llewellyn, will you please grace us with your beautiful voice one last time tonight," he said.

"Yes my Lord." I answered back.

I took center stage one last time to a sing a song that would touch home for many people at this party tonight. To once have loved and then lose it, only to regain it back in the end. Many people tonight silently cried in their hearts after hearing this closing song.

When the dark wood fell before me

And all the paths were overgrown

When the priests of pride say there is no other way

I tilled the sorrows of stone

I did not believe because I could not see

Though you came to me in the night

When the dawn seemed forever lost

You showed me your love in the light of the stars

Cast your eyes on the ocean

Cast your soul to the sea

When the dark night seems endless

Please remember me

Then the mountain rose before me

By the deep well of desire

From the fountain of forgiveness

Beyond the ice and fire

Cast your eyes on the ocean

Cast your soul to the sea

When the dark night seems endless

Please remember me

Though we share this humble path, alone

How fragile is the heart

Oh give these clay feet wings to fly

To touch the face of the stars

Breathe life into this feeble heart

Lift this mortal veil of fear

Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears

We'll rise above these earthly cares

Cast your eyes on the ocean

Cast your soul to the sea

When the dark night seems endless

Please remember me

Please remember me

I closed my eyes at the end of the song, trying not to show the tears that were swelling up my eyes. Applause erupted once again, but not too soon as I began to turn around and walk up the long staircase.


End file.
